one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic The Hedgehog
Crash Bandicoot vs Sonic The Hedgehog 'is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform, putting '''Crash Bandicoot '''from the series of the same name against '''Sonic The Hedgehog '''of the series of the same name. Description ''They're two of the most iconic video game mascots from the 90s and are platforming giants, but which fighter will win? Pre-Battle '''In an unknown dimension Sonic ran as fast as he could across the ground, looking up at the red sky with a frown on his face. What is this place...? Sonic thought, And why do I feel...different? Suddenly, Sonic's thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into Crash Bandicoot, who turned to him with a surprised look. Hey, buddy! Sonic shouted, Watch where you're going! Crash simply blinked and got into a battle pose, causing Sonic to smirk. You want a fight? Sonic asked before getting into a battle pose of his own, Alright, bring it on! Don't blink! BEGIN! Sonic sped to crash and punched him repeatedly before doing a few kicks, then did a flip kick before jumping up and doing an axe kick, sending Crash towards the ground. Crash managed to land on his feet and catch Sonic, then slam him down before punching him several times, then doing a cyclone spin to send Sonic back. Crash then jumped at Sonic, who met his punch with a kick. 50! Crash and Sonic sped back and forth at each other, clashing with punches and kicks each time before Sonic sped past Crash, then sped back and did a spin dash before getting in front of him and kicking him in the stomach, sending Crash back a bit. As Sonic went to do a bounce attack, Crash jumped out of the way, causing Sonic to make a small crater. As Sonic got out of his spin attack, Crash did a crash dash, bashing into Sonic and sending both of them into a cliffside, causing an explosion. 40! Crash grabbed Sonic and punched him repeatedly, only for Sonic to do a flip kick and punch him several times, then did a spin kick that sent Crash flying before Sonic ran to where crash was and jumped up, but was grabbed and thrown down by the bandicoot. Sonic bounced off of the ground, but did a homing attack to hit Crash, who grabbed his yo-yo and hit Sonic with it, causing the two to trade punches and kicks until they both hit a tree. 30! As both fighters got up, they jumped away from each other, with Sonic smirking. Not bad, not bad at all. Sonic said before building up a spin dash as Crash was preparing a crash dash. After a while, both fighters stopped as Sonic was glowing light blue, Ready... Crash zoomed towards Sonic as Sonic took off at light speed. GO! Sonic yelled as they collided. Several shockwaves around the area ensued as the two fighters zipped around it, colliding with each other until Sonic and Crash were running side by side, punching and kicking each other as they reached a cliffside. Sonic ran up it and looked down to see Crash climbing up it. 20! Sonic jumped up and did a bounce attack, slamming into Crash as both fighters hit the ground, causing a large crater to form. As Sonic hopped off of Crash, he noticed three wooden head symbols floating around Crash. Before he knew it, Crash grabbed all three and suddenly got up, wearing one of the symbols as a mask and sparkling. Invincibility? Sonic asked before chuckling, Well, allow me to play along! Sonic quickly got out the chaos emeralds and had them spinning around him, then power up into Super Sonic. 10! Sonic and Crash traded punches and kicks for a few moments until Sonic noticed the effects of Crash's invincibility wearing off, allowing him to fly into space and come down on Crash with a spin dash, then speed back and fly into Crash with a kick, causing the bandicoot's mask to break and him to go flying into a rock formation, causing a giant explosion and crater to form. K.O!!! As Crash fell, he landed on all fours, recovering as Sonic de-transformed and walked over to him. Sonic smiled before holding his hand out, which Crash took as a sign of respect. Nice battle! Sonic complimented, See ya later! Sonic quickly sped off as Crash sighed. This Melee's winner is... Sonic sped around the podium before getting out a chaos emerald and smirking. SONIC!Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 5